The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin-shaped active region that protrudes from a substrate.
With the progress of electronic technology, a semiconductor device is required to have a high integration degree and a high operation speed. Accordingly, a semiconductor device that includes a fin-shaped active region and applies a strain on the fin-shaped active region in order to increase an operation speed has been developed.